POR SIEMPRE
by MoonTrekerAF
Summary: Su familia y amigos siempre trataban de ayudarla, y ella siempre apreciaba el gesto de todos y cada uno de ellos disfrutando de su compañía, pero siempre al terminar cada día, esa soledad que la atormentaba regresaba y le recordaba a quien nunca podría volver a ver.


POR SIEMPRE…

Era una tarde lluviosa, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre las hojas de las plantas, el suelo y sobre las plumas de las aves que se encontraban alrededor de un agujero en el suelo, junto con el sonido de los sollozos de la mayoría de los y las presentes llenaban el pesado aire alrededor.

Todos juntos cubrieron el agujero con tierra para así darle una digna despedida a aquella ave cuya vida había terminado, guardando silencio porque había caído una gran ave, un esposo, un padre, un amigo, un guerrero quien siempre peleó hasta el último momento no para él, sino para los demás.

Sus nietos, que apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo se acurrucaban bajo las alas de sus padres, quienes también lloraban por la muerte de su padre.

Nadie decía mucho, nadie tenía nada que decir, solo trataban de consolarse uno a otro por la pérdida. Las muchas familias que se encontraban en el lugar brindaban su apoyo a esa familia que había perdido un miembro muy querido no solo de su propia familia, sino por la gran mayoría de los que llegaron a conocerlo.

Uno a uno, todas y cada una de las aves que se encontraban presentes pasaron frente a la tumba para pronunciar algunas palabras en honor y respeto para el amigo y para algunos, héroe caído.

Los últimos en pasar para decir unas palabras fueron sus hijos, cada uno de ellos dando un breve discurso para expresar lo mucho que significó su padre para ellos.

Al terminar todo y habiéndose ido casi todas las aves que habían asistido al entierro, solo quedaba presentes sus hijos, unos pocos amigos y quien hasta solo la noche anterior había sido su esposa. Sus hijos estaban bajo un árbol refugiándose de la poca lluvia que seguía cayendo, pero ella se negaba separarse de él, no quería volver a separarse de su lado ni una sola vez más.

"Mamá, creo que ya es momento de irnos."- dijo su único hijo abrazándola.

Ella solo suspiro quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente, y las gotas de lluvia recorrían su rostro reemplazando las lágrimas que habían quedado atrás.

"Si… solo… solo un segundo más…"- dijo tomando una de las alas de su hijo.- "Ustedes vayan a casa… yo estaré bien…"

"Mamá, no es bueno que te quedes aquí y lo sabes."- respondieron sus dos hijas.

"Yo acompañaré a su madre, no se preocupen."- dijo su _tío_ acercándose a ellos.- "Creo que sus propias familias los necesitan también."

"Estaré bien, vayan."- respondió su madre.

Con mucho pesar y el corazón casi destrozado, sus hijos hicieron lo que su madre les dijo y volvieron con sus propias familias, dejándola a ella sola en compañía de su _tío_.

"Lo extraño mucho…"- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del ave a su lado.

"Lo sé, todos lo extrañamos."- respondió abrazándola y acariciando suavemente su cabeza tratando de consolarla lo mejor que podía.

El tiempo pasaba y la lluvia terminó, y después de horas de estar junto a la tumba de su esposo, ella finalmente tuvo la voluntad de separarse de él; al menos hasta que el momento llegara.

Él la acompaño a su nido para asegurarse de que su amiga de la infancia llegara a salvo antes de volver con su propia familia.

"Gracias Roberto…"- dijo Perla dando un último abrazo a su amigo.

"No es nada Perla."- respondió Roberto devolviéndole el abrazo.- "Si necesitas algo puedes venir a vernos."- dijo Roberto antes de soltarla y regresar con su familia.

Ahora Perla estaba sola en su nido, sin nadie que la acompañara, sin nadie que estuviera siempre a su lado.

No se había sentido tan sola desde hace muchos años, y nunca quiso volverse a sentir de esa forma, pero la vida la forzó a vivirlo de nuevo.

Días pasaron, noches donde nadie la abrigaba del viento, mañanas en que siempre añoraba verlo a su lado, sueños donde solo entonces podía verlo, pero jamás sentirlo.

Su familia y amigos siempre trataban de ayudarla, y ella siempre apreciaba el gesto de todos y cada uno de ellos disfrutando de su compañía, pero siempre al terminar cada día, esa soledad que la atormentaba regresaba y le recordaba a quien nunca podría volver a ver.

Algunas semanas después, varias aves estaban de pie frente al mismo lugar, solo que ahora estaban despidiendo a una madre, amiga, y compañera del último al que despidieron solo unas semanas atrás.

Al terminar todo, solo sus hijos y Roberto seguían en frente de la tumba de ambos.

El sol brillaba en el cielo, pero ellos sentían una profunda tristeza, aún mayor que la vez pasada porque ahora los habían perdido a los dos.

Aun así, sus hijos, conociendo la historia de sus padres, los colocaron uno junto al otro, para que al final de todo, tal y como se prometieron el día de su _boda_, estén juntos por siempre… y para siempre…


End file.
